Love Lost to Zydrate
by Deadlyweapon
Summary: After the Genetic opera. Shilo is looking for a job so she seeks Graverobber. She has had a crush on him for a while, seeing how many sticky situations he has gotten her out of. They slowly start to fall for each other until a moment with Amber may ruin it all. Rated M for mature situations. May have sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Kid! What are you doing?" I hear the grave robber yell. Well shit… He found me. I step from behind the dumpster, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing… I was just.. curious about it all..." I say softly. He smiles and takes a step closer to me. He smelled like graves and alleys and it was comforting.

"Curious, huh? What about, kid? Its just business." _Blood market… Black market…_ I remember his words of wisdom. I laugh bitterly to myself and try to shake the thought away. I look down at my boots. Black, knee high combat boots. The toes are covered in mud from the alleys but I could care less. I look back up at him.

"My father, my god mother, my mother… all dead. I need money. I need a way of business and I was wondering..." I said looking into his deep blue eyes. Such a contrast with his heavy make up and dyed hair. His face grows serious.

"No way kid. You are too young and pure." He says, all humor drained from his eyes. I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Too young? Too young?! I will let you know, graverobber, that I have been through more shit than half of the skanks in these alleys. I had to deal with everyone I loved dying, slowly dying every day, and there is no way of happiness in this city. You are the only one I can trust here, Graves. You have protected me before. Got me out of some rough situations. Please take me under your wing." I say sternly. His expression softens and he cracks a smile.

"You trust me? Do you know who I am?" He says with a chuckle. He goes to the dumpster and starts loading the zydrate guns. I follow him over.

"Yes I do know who you are, Graves. And you were there when no one else was. I just need to get on my feet then I'll get off your back. Please." I say, resting my hand on his arm. He glances down at it and grins.

"Fine, kid. I'll help you. But no chickening out. You help me get the zydrate, sell the zydrate, and carry the bodies if they die of overdoses." He closes the case and hands me a gun. "Don't give anyone a hit unless they pay. A vial is worth a hundred, a half is worth fifty. You cannot accept sex as payment and do not let that gun leave your sight. You administer the hits not them." He says seriously. I smile and take the gun from his hands and turn it over in my hands. Its slightly smaller than his, still silver, but different. The needle is sharp but looks clean.

"Here." He grumbles handing me a couple of vials of zydrate. I look at them softly and slip them into a pocket on my corset.

"I will get you a case soon. Can't risk you breaking my precious drugs." He says with a grin. I smile. This may work out for the best. I may be able to become independent. I look up at grave robber and quickly wrap my arms around him. He tenses before he slowly hugs me back. He is surprisingly warm and smells sweet. His hair falls into my face and I laugh as it tickles my nose. I pull away and smile up at him.

"Thanks Graves." I say softly. He looks at me curiously before he shakes his head.

"KId, you must be confused in the head. Trusting me… I swear, kid-" I cut him off.

"My names is Shilo, not kid. Try using it sometime." I say sharply. He laughs and a smile spreads across my lips.

"Fine Shilo. We start work tomorrow. Meet me at my place tomorrow." He says before handing me a piece of paper. His address. I tuck the piece of paper in my corset and look back up to him.

"Do you keep everything in there?" He says smiling wickedly. I take a step closer to him and put my hands on his chest.

"Only the things that really matter." I say softly, looking up at him. He looks so startled and it is quite amusing. I take my hands away, and take a few steps back.

"See you tomorrow, Graves." I say with a purr-like voice. I run off without a second glance back. Time to go back home, though I wish that it wasn't mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up breathing heavily. Another nightmare. I yank the covers off my bed and step through the curtains surrounding my bed. I walk up to my closet and softly slide the door open. What should I wear for my first day of work? I know. Something so I will blend in. Something whorish. I pull out my smallest corset, so short that it exposes my naval. Fishnets. Black, pleated skirt. Leather jacket. And my combat boots. I walk to my dresser and sit down. Make-up. I put concealer on, much paler than usual. I fluff some powder on and start to apply my eye-liner. I glided on easily, making a perfect cat eye. Last of all, I smear on some dark red lipstick. I pull my wig on and look at myself in the mirror. I'll fit right in. I get my bag that I plan to hide the gun in and start my way downstairs. I pull the address from my bag and look at it quickly. He doesn't live far from here. I run down the street, my heels making a satisfying sound against the wet pavement. I arrive at a ragged apartment building. I ring the bell and I hear the door click open. I walk in and see a note left by the graverobber.

**I'm in room 213. Just let yourself in, the door is unlocked. Someone tried to steal my stuff last night so I am trying to get rid of the body.**

**-Graverobber**

I laugh when I read the note but become suddenly frightened. He killed someone? I climb into the old elevator and press the button. It begins to rise to the second floor and I begin to panic. Dead body… He killed someone. He is a murderer. The elevator stops at the floor and I head out, glad to be away from it. I never trusted those things. I walked down the hall. 210… 211… 212… 213! I wrench open the door. I step into the apartment and glance around it. It is quite small. I started to wander around, not realizing that he had stepped out right behind me. I turn around abruptly and look at him. He gapes when he sees that its me and I crack a smile, taking a step closer to him.

"Happy to see me?" I say seductively, trying to tease him. I could see his eyes graze over me in hunger. I have never dressed this way near him before. I rest a hand on his chest, surprised for it to be so smooth. I look back up at him, shocked to see it make up free. He puts his callused hands on my arms, stroking the soft skin.

"Quite. Though I must say that I have never seen you dressed like this, Shilo." He says huskily.

"I wanted to blend in. Become one in the crowd."I say back to him, my other hand coming to rest on his chest. The grin dissolved from his face and he looked at me softly.

"As great of a tactic that is. I like you just the way you are. Widow's dress and all." He says pulling away from me. He crosses to the bed and pulls a shirt on.

"Come on, kid." He says, getting his zydrate case. "We are robbing some graves." I nod, slightly disappointed. I have had a crush on Graves for a while. I meant it when I said that I trusted him. But when he can have any girl he wants, why would he choose me?


End file.
